


Keeping up with the Stark's

by The_True_Potato (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Basically, Dehydration, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm so sorry Peter, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Night Terrors, Parent Tony, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter hates Steve Rogers, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Sad Peter, Sassy Peter, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, an intellect, and happy peter, angsty, being, friend loki, loki and peter - Freeform, love peter, peter hates rogue avengers, peter staph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_True_Potato
Summary: Peter's adventures with the Avengers ( and the other heroes who aren't Avengers ) Peter exploring his relationship with Father Tony ( who's not really his father but Rhodey will disagree )Peter trying coping mechanisms for Titan, Tony helping him through it allBasically: Tony And Peter needing each other to get through it all. Tony guiding Peter, teaching him how to deal with pain. Peter helping Tony overcome past struggles ( and giving tony grey hairs )Lots of Peter and TonyAnd LokiHe's back





	Keeping up with the Stark's

The time that Peter forgot he needed to sleep

 

He was so damn tired, so damn sleepy. But he just needed to finish this English project, head out for patrol, and then he could sleep.

He would rather not do this project, but he’s already skipped too many projects. His teachers warned him, saying they’d call home. He didn’t want Aunt May to find out he’s been skipping school work.

He was just so busy, he had to make sure everyone was safe before he could see. After- After Thanos….he stayed out extra-long on patrol, he needed to make sure that his city was safe.

He stopped writing, taking a deep breath, dragging his fingers down his face. His fingers shook, but he tried to pretend that he didn’t notice it. He was doing that a lot, pretending like he didn’t notice his bad habits.

But he didn’t want to seem weak next to Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was strong, he didn’t flinch no matter what. That’s what Peter aspired to be. Strong, something he wasn’t.

He pushed aside his project, he’d hand it in the way it was. Hey, at least he was handing it in. Besides, he’s there for science, not for English. No one will notice his dropping English grades.

He stood up, and slid on his suit, the fabric gave him a familiar feeling, of home, of safety. Not the same suit he wore when he, when he, when _that happened._ The suit that Mr. Stark gave to him, the one he proved he earned.

**_A little late to be out, isn’t it? Shall I inform Boss of your late adventures?_ **

His A.I, Karen, asked him. He glanced at the clock, it was only 1:30 A.M, quite early for him. He didn’t respond. His heart pounded louder and louder, and he just wanted to swing. It seemed like swinging was the only relief for him.

He didn’t answer her, instead he slipped out of his window. The breeze lightly filtered through his suit’s fabric. He took another breath, pretending that his heart wasn’t pounding so loudly. The stars were hidden behinds clouds, it didn’t matter to him, and he had gotten a full view of the stars when he went to space.

He jumped off his apartment, into the night sky. Not many people were out at this time. It seemed like the world had slowed down, after _that incident._

He spent the next few minutes just swinging, enjoying the air. Doing flips in the air, falling and then catching himself. That was his favorite, just free-falling and feeling his stomach drop. He knew it wasn’t exactly a good thing for him to want to do. But he yearned to jump.

_“Karen, any nearby crime?”_

Karen filtered through a list of smaller scale crimes. Nothing since, _him,_ had been too large scale. A few guns, knives, but nothing requiring Stark, he got the bullets out himself.

 

 

 

_2:17 A.M_

The clock on a nearby store blinked brightly. Reminding him that it was way too late for a normal kid his age to be out. But he wasn’t normal, he was an exception to all the rules.

He swept down and intercepted a robber, the robber wasn’t doing much of a good job. _Haha, he’s not doing a good job at his bad job,_ He thought to himself.

“Hey man, I’m pretty sure you don’t own this store.”

The robber quickly turned, jumping about a foot in the air. He staggered backwards, pointing his tiny knife at Peter.

“S-Stay back!”

In less than two seconds, the man and his knife were webbed tightly to the wall. Peter smiled to himself, proud that he was getting super good at his job. Super good, at his super job.

Peter swung off into the night, leaving the robber for the police to find in the morning. The clouds had move a little bit, the moon illuminating his pathway.

He began to get dizzy. Which didn’t make sense, he wasn’t injured. He slipped, _he slipped,_ and he never slips. He stumbled a bit, tripping over his own feet.

He sprung off the roof of whatever building he was on. How come everything seemed to be in doubles? There was two moons….

He stumbled and collapsed on a roof, he wasn’t sure where he was exactly. This time, he could not ignore the pounded of his heart, he was sure he was dying. Just like- just like _then._

**_Peter, you seem to be suffering from sleep deprivation, dehydration, and a panic attack. I am programed to call Boss unless you command me not to._ **

Oh my god, he was dying, _he was dying._ He was turning to dust! His hands, his toes, he was fading. He’s not ready yet, he never gave May her birthday present. He doesn’t want to go! Not yet!

A buzzing filled his ears, and the words, CALLING TONY STARK, flashed before his eyes.

Oh God.

_“Mr. Stark…… I don’t……. I don’t know what’s happening_

_I don’t feel so good…”_

“I DON’T WANT TO GO!”

He screamed, clawing at his mask, sinking his fingernails into his skin, desperate to feel. Someone was talking to him, sounded like Stark, he wasn’t sure.

He began to cry, sobbing like the child he was. He can’t just lay here, he needs to make sure his city is safe.

Next thing he knows, he’s above all the buildings, being carried away. The familiar buzz of the Iron Man suit. But all he could think of was his unfinished English project.

* * *

 

**_Good Morning Mr. Parker, I have informed Boss of your awakening_ **

Peter groaned, lifting his head off the strangely comfortable pillow. He sighed, and plopped his head back onto the pillow. He wasn’t too worried about school, actually, he didn’t care that he was missing school.

The door slammed open, startling him. A very unimpressed Tony entered the room, looking like he was ready to murder somebody. For a moment they just held eye contact, neither one of them breathing.

"Now I gotta deal with a mini-me."

Tony grumbled while rubbing his eyes. Probably not knowing that Peter could hear him.

"Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble! I just lost track of time and, oh did I tell you I had an English project. I was just making sure that everyone was safe! I didn't mean to stay out for so long! I'm really sorry! Please don't take the suit! I'll be better, I promise!"

Tony held up his hand, stopping Peter in his tracks.

"Kid, I get it. After I flew that bomb into space....... I was so sure I was going to die. I got, still get, nightmares about it. I know that sleeping might be hard, but it's necessary. Ok? So promise me that you'll sleep."

_Tony gets scared too. Iron Man, his hero, has nightmares. He was afraid just like Peter._

_That makes it ok for him to be scared._

 

"Yeah I promise!"

Peter smiled brightly. Tony's cheeks dusted pink and he looked away.

"I can't even scold you....."

He definitely didn't mean for Peter to hear that.

 


End file.
